The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades
__NOEDITSECTION__ Jessi puts her and Kyle's secret in jeopardy as she struggles with what the future may hold for her. Synopsis Kyle is walking in the side yard in a spirit of relief, with all his secrets known at home, when the sprinklers turn on. He remembers what Adam taught him, and begins to levitate by manipulating the polarity field between himself and the water. Carol Bloom is also outside, and sees him rise. Shocked, she calls Kyle's name. Kyle quickly descends and pretends it didn't happen as he greets her and returns inside. Kyle tells the Tragers at breakfast what Carol saw, and Stephen warns him to be careful. Nicole agrees. Lori then points out that Jessi starts back to school with them. The conversation reveals that Jessi has moved in with Brian Taylor, who is claiming to be her father. The paternity tests proved it, but Kyle insists they were faked like the Petersons. Stephen says it's none of their business, and they need to move on as a family. The kids return to school, just in time for Career Day, which Josh considers second-best to summer vacation for having no classes. Lori agrees with her brother. Kyle is disturbed by the Madacorp booth, but Lori assures him that they have one every year. Lori approaches Hillary, on camera signing off and proclaiming her fabulousness. Lori mentions that the reality show already rejected her, but Hillary is on to bigger things: Queen of Fabulous, citing Paris Hilton as her example. The bells rings, and the girls leave. Kyle decides that since he now knows who he is, it would be a good time to figure out who he could become. Josh approaches Andy with a lame joke, complimenting her new blond/pink hair. Andy is testing wigs before she loses all of it from chemotherapy. Josh suggests skipping the job fair, but Andy refuses, saying she's interested in what the future holds, and asks Josh if he thinks she can survive chemo. Josh decides to leave, until Principal Hooper stops him. Mr. Hooper isn't surprised that Josh is uninterested in the career fair. At Madacorp, Stephen is leaving with the last of his things, when he is stopped by Emily Hollander. Emily assures Stephen that Madacorp never sanctioned Ballantine's operations. Since he's gone, Madacorp is no longer Stephen's enemy. Emily begs him to stay on board, but Stephen declines, even after an offer of a pay raise, more creative freedom, and more staff. Back at the career fair, Kyle is studying a model of a tall building. Kyle explains to the architecture recruiter that the building would not support itself. The man at the booth is dumbfounded. Kyle spots Jessi and asks how she's doing with Brian. Jessi assures him that while he did work with Ballantine, he is taking good care of her. Despite what Adam told Kyle, Brian told Jessi that he cloned her from Sarah after she died. Jessi suggests that Kyle ask Adam himself. Kyle says he is interested in the fair, but Jessi wants to leave the fair, and they head to the roof. She points out that school can't teach them how to use their abilities. Jessi asks if he ever wants to break loose and do something amazing. Kyle shares that he levitated that morning. Jessi is interested in how he did it, but Kyle says she would have to go through tedious steps of development. He still wants to return to the career fair. Jessi suddenly jumps off the building, grinning up at Kyle as she leaves -- not realizing that Hillary and her camera boy were recording a video episode. Kyle comes out his front door to see that Carol Bloom has invited friends over to watch him do his levitation trick. At The Rack, Hillary comments that her video has over 500 hits on the school website, and that she'll be on YouTube by dinner. She sits down to see her video, and sees why it is so popular. Jessi was included in the background when she jumped off the building. Hillary is furious about being up-staged, and wonders who ruined her shot. Lori accusingly glances at Jessi. Josh is outside the school carrying supplies as punishment for skipping the career fair. Andy in unimpressed by Josh's lack of enthusiasm about the future. Josh suggests following in Hillary's footsteps, and Andy points out the "mystery jumper", which she believes is just computer generated. Josh confronts Kyle at home and says that Jessi is compromising their secret. Kyle assures him that the figure can't be identified as Jessi, but agrees to speak with her about it. At The Rack, Jessi is thrilled to see that she has become an internet celebrity. She closes the laptop as Kyle arrives. Jessi is already planning her next trick, but Kyle tries to persuade her to keep a low profile, because if the world finds out about them, they would never be able to relax. Jessi says it's worth it to be noticed. Kyle says life shouldn't be about being noticed, but Jessi begins to list all they ways humans go out of their way to be noticed everyday. But Jessi reluctantly agrees to Kyle's caution. Just as Kyle leaves, Jessi watches a video of Hillary calling the jumper a fake, and that she'll be forgotten and Hillary will remain. Now it is Jessi who is infuriated. Back at home, Kyle tells Nicole and Stephen about Jessi's jump. Kyle opens the laptop to show them the original, only to see a new one was uploaded an hour before. Kyle plays the tape to see Jessi running across a swimming pool during another of Hillary's newscasts, this time staying long enough to be easily identified. The next day at school, Jessi is the most popular person in school. Kids are asking questions left and right, and Jessi simply answers that it's all real. Hillary is trying to get any information on how Jessi did her "magic tricks". Kyle doesn't understand why people are so interested in fame. Outside Taylor's apartment building, Nicole approaches Brian as he exits his car. Nicole tells him that she's worried about how he's treating Jessi, and informs him about the sensationalist videos. Nicole advises Brian to start acting like a father and teach Jessi how to behave. Back at the school career fair, the architect from the previous day thanks Kyle for spotting the error that saved his firm $10 million, and offers him an interview with his boss. Josh intervenes and tells Kyle to enter medicine so he could find a cure for cancer for Andy. Kyle is interested in the medicine booth, but also other things, suggesting that Josh should study medicine, if he cares so much. Kyle eases towards the Madacorp booth, where Emily Hollander is passing out flyers. Kyle refuses to have any part in Madacorp, but Jessi arrives and immediately seems interested in Emily's speech about how Madacorp could help her utilize her powers for her own glory. Kyle objects and pulls Jessi away. He tells her to be careful, but Jessi asserts her independence, which Kyle accepts as long as she accepts his terms and beliefs. Back at home, Kyle tells Nicole that all the occupations interest him. He asks if he's wrong is questioning Jessi's actions, and Nicole replies that it depends on the reason. Kyle recounts having watched a nature documentary with Josh about experimenting on animals. A rat was kept in a cage, watched and experimented on, but the rat allowed the scientists to get closer to answers, and it had no choice but to be part of the experiment. Kyle finishes by asking how his life is anymore important than the rat's. Nicole answers that it's because he's the sort of person who asks that question. At The Rack, Lori is angry about Jessi's new followers, but Josh is indifferent. Jessi walks over and points out that she was invited to Preston's party, and the Tragers weren't. Brian comes over to the Trager house and admits he doesn't know how to be a father to Jessi. He gives Kyle Adam's Latnok ring to prove he comes in good faith. Brian confirms that he, Adam, and Ballantine's father were all members of the Latnok Society. He says that just as Kyle is similar to Adam, Jessi is similar to Sarah. The teens are having a party on the school rooftop. Declan comes up, hobbling on crutches. Lori's day is ruined when Jessi decides to join the party. Hillary and her camera boy start taunting Jessi to prove her special abilities. Hillary reveals to the crowd that Jessi was the one who attacked Lori at the alterna-dance. Jessi insists she's not like that anymore, and that she really did jump. Hillary doesn't believe her. Infuriated, Jessi goes to the edge to prove that she really did it by doing it again. Just as Jessi prepares to jump, Kyle arrives, saying he'll jump with her to prove that it's easy. Lori and Josh join them saying they will jump too. Jessi is angry that they are ruining it. They do step back, but just as Jessi is about to jump, Kyle notices a puddle of water which he uses to make her fall backwards. Humiliated, Jessi leaves. Josh asks Kyle how he did it, and Kyle tells him the human body is over half water, to raise Josh's interest in science. Kyle and Jessi have a talk in which Kyle apologizes for making her look bad, and Jessi apologizes for acting so foolish. Kyle tells her that she was never invisible to him, not because she has special powers, but because she's smart and stubborn. Back at the career fair, Hillary is excited that the anchor-woman of the local news station saw her blog and says that she "pops" on camera and offered her an internship. Josh walks up to Andy and notes that her hair is back to normal. He then tells her that he has chosen his career, a doctor, because he wants to save her. Andy reminds him about how long it'll take. He replies that she's going to have to stick around for a while. Kyle goes back to the lawn, knowing that Carol has her friends there to watch. He lets them see him standing on a sprinkler head that rises to spray water, discrediting the illusion. Jessi is in bed at home when Brian comes into her room, surprised that she's in bed so early. He asks how school was. She says she learned that she should just be herself. Brian leaves with a smile on his face, and Jessi jumps out of bed in athletic clothes. Going out the window, she jumps off the little balcony, and we hear her footsteps running. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Teryl Rothery as Carol Bloom *Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor *Malcolm Stewart as Principal Bradford Hooper 215 215